


One Last Change

by firebirdschild



Category: Fables, Fables - Willingham
Genre: Community: 31_days, Developing Relationship, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebirdschild/pseuds/firebirdschild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fly gives Ride one last confession, one last chance to run away from everything that he is and has been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Change

“Bigby prob’ly knows, though I never went out of my way to tell anyone. But I remember. I always have. I remember it all.”

Sitting on the hill overlooking the baseball diamond, Fly couldn’t bear to look at Ride. She deserved to know the truth. The whole truth. If that didn’t make her run away hating him, then nothing would. If should could still be interested in him after today, than maybe it really was time to tell her how he felt. But for today, he had one last quest. One confession to make to finally wash his soul clean again. She needed to know. 

He swallowed three times in quick reflexive succession, his throat producing something surprisingly similar to the sound he’d made for so many years while trapped in the body of a frog. 

“Blue once told me he suspected as much.” She said, stopping a moment to nervously lick her lips. “Most men drink to forget, he said. But you, you never drank. And the few times when you did, it only seemed to get worse. So Blue said he figured that meant you remembered them - your family - and the drinking only made it worse because that’s when it became more than just memories.”

Unwilling to trust himself with words, Fly simply nodded, swallowing convulsively and making that odd sound again in the back of his throat. 

_Strange,_ Ride thought, _But that sound doesn’t really bother me. It’s like the bullfrogs that used to sing me to sleep every time I stayed over at gran’s house. I could get used to that sound._


End file.
